


属于创造者的礼物

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 这是关于孩童机型的康纳与他的创造者在车上发生的事情。





	属于创造者的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 大量对于儿童机型的色情具体描写注意！！  
> 等同于童车请注意！请确定自己能接受再选择阅读！  
> 含有大量恶趣味私设注意！

　　  
　　  
　　在适应不同于RK800成年体型的孩童型机体对于康纳来说并不算困难，他只是有些不习惯。正如他想要从温床上下来时，脚尖头一次够不着地面，他的小腿悬空晃了晃，LED灯变为疑惑的明黄。他的体型和YK500差不多，原本的制服裤却变为了只到大腿一半处的短裤。  
　　正当康纳还处于信息处理器暂时当机状态时，卡姆斯基已经走到了男孩仿生人的旁边，他弯下腰，有力的手臂环住康纳的腰，将他的宝贝男孩从温床上抱了下来。这副机型是他一点一点制造出来的，虽然当时康纳还未回到他的身边，但卡姆斯基从未想过是否有别的结局。  
　　前天，底特律警局将损坏严重的康纳送到了卡姆斯基面前，鬼知道他是如何忍住没讲那群穿着警服的混蛋轰出去的。当然，卡姆斯基狠狠地索取了一笔赔偿费，也因此跟底特律警局结下了梁子，不过管他的。  
　　“在RK800型号维修好之前，康纳，就先暂且使用这个吧。”卡姆斯基揉乱了康纳柔软的棕色发丝，儿童型仿生人与警用型有明显的差距。他看着面前用一脸天真无邪的眼神望着他的康纳，心中油然腾起怪异的罪恶感。  
　　“好的，Daddy. ”康纳没有反驳他的创造者，他在程序里面搜索了不少跟儿童型仿生人有关的讯息，随即他遵循教程，上前一步，牵住了男人的手。  
　　小小的仿生人乖巧地靠着他的创造者，歪着脑袋等待着卡姆斯基的发令。男人强压住好似快要蹦出胸腔的心脏，他牵着康纳离开工坊。老实说看着小男孩迈动着白细的小腿，紧紧跟在他身边的模样，就让卡姆斯基想要像所有人炫耀。  
　　这个宝贝男孩是他的。  
　　康纳开始逐步适应降低了不少的视野，这是一个十分陌生新鲜的角度，他的程序给他增添了孩童天生好奇的趋向，男孩时不时左看看、右望望，随后从制服口袋中掏出了一枚硬币——印着华盛顿头像的25美分，康纳的偏爱。  
　　在卡姆斯基处理别的事情的时候，小小的康纳就静静地站在那儿，兀自低垂着头，乖巧的玩着他擅长的硬币戏法。他的形象明显比RK800机型时更加受到人们的关注，不少人的视线黏在了这个陌生的机型身上，他们其中的大多数人已经开始登录模控生命的网站，试图寻找到对应机型订购。  
　　康纳对外界的反应毫不在意，他的世界里似乎只有那枚硬币，知道卡姆斯基出现在他的视野中时，康纳迎了上去，打开胳膊，眨巴着眼睛，面露期待地看着创造者。  
　　前模控生命CEO再一次有了莫名其妙的罪恶感，卡姆斯基也不顾及旁人，直接讲康纳往怀里一捞，让男孩柔软的小屁股坐在他的胳膊上。康纳偏过头，有些称得上是笨拙地抱住了卡姆斯基的脖颈——程序是这样指引的——往创造者的侧脸上印了一个轻吻。  
　　这么可爱的仿生人到底在哪里可以订购啊？围观的人们脑子里冒出这样的疑问，暖融融的小天使，任谁都无法抵抗那样轻飘飘如云朵一般的亲吻吧？  
　　暗蓝眼眸中多了几分复杂的情绪，卡姆斯基已经开始对他人过于灼热地看着他的男孩的视线而不悦，他快步上了车，关上的车门隔绝了那些如同牛皮糖的视线。卡姆斯基的手掌把持在男孩纤细的腰上，康纳分开了双腿，屈膝向两侧打开，小巧稚嫩的臀部坐到了创造者的大腿上。  
　　大腿浮现出极为优美的弧度，卡姆斯基开始思索那隐藏在短裤下的小屁股会不会也跟原先那样渴望被满足。对一个孩子下手可不是你的风格。卡姆斯基告诫自己。虽然这个孩子是他宠在心头的宝贝康纳。卡姆斯基感到全身血液开始倒流，只因为康纳的臀部隔着薄薄的布料在他腿上蹭了几下，一阵恼人的燥热感。  
　　卡姆斯基打开了架子上的威士忌，给自己倒了一杯。人类的后背靠住椅背，他调整了一个更为舒服的姿势来观赏年幼的康纳。他的男孩似乎在想着什么，露出若有所思的表情，他没有打扰康纳，只是抿了一口酒，享受着与康纳独处的清闲时光。  
　　而后他的男孩贴了上来，半蜷着的小手抵在了他的胸膛上，他看着他的男孩露出有些色情的粉色舌尖以及小虎牙，当康纳在他的唇角上舔了两下后，卡姆斯基终于控制不住了。相比孩童的娇小，他带着茧子的大手擒住了康纳的下巴，男人将一口威士忌含入口中，旋即就吻向了他的男孩。  
　　酒液顺着康纳的唇角流出，濡湿了他的制服领口，卡姆斯基占据了绝对的主导位置，男人侵入了那跟人类并无过多差别的温热口腔，引导着康纳的舌头与之纠缠。男孩发出鼻音，就像对威士忌的味道感兴趣一样，温顺地承受着创造者给予的深吻。康纳觉得他的信息处理器又一次过热，还是这是儿童型机体特有的？  
　　康纳向着更靠近创造者的位置贴了贴，单薄的胸膛贴到了卡姆斯基的锁骨处，相比承担者，此时他的姿势更像是那些性爱教程中勾引他人的那一方。他看着创造者的眼睛，又不知怎的闭上了眼睛，让自己沉浸在黑暗中。  
　　车内的温度好像上升了几度，两对唇之间连起细细的银丝又断开，男孩的唇瓣被蹂躏得像是涂抹了蜂蜜一般，泛着湿润的光泽，引人忍不住想品尝。康纳仔仔细细努力舔去嘴角残余的酒液，他维持着趴在创造者怀中的姿势，脸蛋蹭了蹭卡姆斯基。  
　　“该死的，康纳，”卡姆斯基拍了拍康纳的小屁股，示意这个毫无自知之明的仿生人男孩拉开一定的安全距离，现在他的一只手就能整个包裹男孩的娇臀，“把你程序里那些乱七八糟的东西给我删了！”  
　　他的男孩已经会勾引Daddy了，真是越学越坏了。卡姆斯基努力让自己不朝更为糟糕的方面联想，即便他的思绪因此更为反叛地集中到他的坏男孩的身上。透过那身整齐的制服，卡姆斯基已经开始想象着给那娇弱稚嫩的身躯上印上红印，从脖颈到胸乳，再到小腹。  
　　“父亲节，Daddy，我应该给你一份礼物。”康纳没有听从卡姆斯基的话语，事实上那并不能算是真心的命令，在他的创造者透彻了解他的同时，康纳也逐步开始熟知创造者的一切。  
　　“你的礼物最好能阻止我想干你的想法，康纳，先从我腿上下去。”最原始的生理反应已经难以抑制，也许真是最后那一点身为创造者的父性心理，卡姆斯基想着要阻止这场可能到来的擦枪走火。事实上，他在创造康纳这副孩童型机体时可从未想过要来一发。  
　　“谢谢你，Daddy，”康纳的眉眼眯起，展现出少见的愉悦的月牙似的弯眸，“让我能够诞生于世。”  
　　男孩的双手环住人类男性的左手手腕，他垂下好看的焦糖色眼睛，柔软的唇瓣亲吻他的创造者的指节，专注的神色间也难以掩盖浓浓的倾慕。他就好像变成了一个真正的人类的孩子，对养育他的父亲表达感谢。  
　　卡姆斯基低笑了一声，从他的造物这儿能听到这种话可真是一个神奇又让人动心的感觉。他的男孩总能以各种可爱的方法让他对其的喜爱之情满溢。他抚摸着康纳的脸蛋，看着男孩如同黏人的猫咪一样捧着他的手蹭了蹭掌心，蔓延满足感让卡姆斯基的笑容加深。  
　　“我计算了很多种你可能会喜欢的礼物，但现在我也只能给Daddy一个已经属于你的礼物。”  
　　康纳接过他的创造者手中的酒杯，里边还剩着三分之一浅金色的酒液，他将酒杯倾斜，仰起脑袋，使得液体从杯中流泻而下，少量顺着他的舌头进入口腔，更多的是沿着脖颈的曲线润湿制服，他熟稔地扯松领口的领带，解开了衬衫的两粒纽扣。  
　　“够了康纳，停下。”卡姆斯基不得不开口制止，他知道如果继续下去，结果将不可预计。  
　　康纳没有停下，卡姆斯基能清晰的看见液滴顺着圆润的锁骨继续向下，躲进衬衫的布料底下，引人无限遐想。  
　　“我就是Daddy的礼物。”

　　  
　　卡姆斯基给车设定了目的地，前往他的地盘。他可没有让别人扒车窗的兴趣，也没有任何大度的与他人分享康纳这个孩童身躯的想法，他没有说接受，也没有拒绝，心里那道坎跨过之后，一切都变得异常的简单。  
　　酒液正顺着康纳近乎接近乳白色的皮肤下淌，这副孩童型的仿生人机体比他原先的RK800肤色还要白一些。卡姆斯基本就是为了消磨康纳不在身边的这段时间一点一点制作出来的机体，很多地方都是不知道重新制作了多少回，才变成了如今康纳使用的模样。  
　　所有的一切，甚至包括幼年的性器官，他没有遗漏任何细节，将一切都尽力做到完美。在面对冰冷的机体时，卡姆斯基并没有被激起任何性欲，可当康纳在这其中时，一切都截然不同。男性正值气盛的年纪，欲火便被如此轻而易举的撩起，卡姆斯基觉得自己实在不是什么绅士，至少在对于天使的挑逗时不是。  
　　男孩解开了黑色的领带，让那条布带就那么松松地挂在颈间，与男人的手掌相比显得那么娇小的手蜷成圆圆的形状，食指和拇指交错着，不紧不慢地解开衬衫的纽扣。与此同时，康纳的膝盖撑起他的身躯，他的屁股隔着短裤的布料，紧紧地贴着他的创造者已经勃起的裆部。  
　　布料现在变得有些潮湿闷热，卡姆斯基将两臂张开搭在车座椅靠背上，他没有急着去抚摸眼前男孩诱人的躯体，他已经等了很久了，有足够的耐心。从男孩卷翘的棕发到他的睫毛，含着水光的褐色眼眸又到微张的软唇，康纳的一切都属于他的创造者。  
　　白色的衬衫敞开，隐隐露出两侧粉嫩的胸乳，康纳将胸前送，就连那小巧的肚脐都是那么可爱。男孩把衣衫拨到两边，将整片奶白色的胸膛露给自己的创造者观赏。卡姆斯基咽了口唾沫，身为创造者，他自然知道那漂亮的身躯上究竟有多容易留下印子，他觉得自己已经迫不及待让康纳的身上沾满自己的痕迹了。  
　　康纳的学习能力很强，自从他的性爱模块正常运转后，他自主学习了很多东西，包括如何勾引一个宠爱他的男人。他用双手的食指和拇指微微捻起胸口的两粒乳头揉动，康纳不明白为什么他的创造者还不来触碰他。他带着少许催促的意味，又凑过去轻轻吻在男人的唇上。卡姆斯基慢条斯理地与他进行了这个浅尝辄止的吻，眼中的笑意更盛。  
　　“Daddy不来摸一下吗？”康纳带着几分埋怨意味的开口，老天，他真的就像是一个得不到爸爸关注的乖小孩。  
　　卡姆斯基摊了摊手，像是等待被拘捕一样地将双手伸到了康纳眼前，“你是我的礼物，康纳，你应该做的是讨好我。”  
　　LED灯变为黄色，康纳很快就理解了创造者的意思。他抓着创造者的手，将自己的乳头贴上了男人有着茧子的掌心，男孩就像是玩着自己心爱的玩具，表情十分专注。敏感度极高的位置就这样反复蹭着卡姆斯基的手，康纳怀疑他的创造者将他的接收器的敏感度调高了，他很清楚自己短裤的后面已经被分泌液浸湿，在勾引创造者的过程中自己就控制不住了，那可是他不乐意见到的。  
　　圆粒的乳头夹在男人的指缝，卡姆斯基任凭康纳用他的手来玩弄自己，他也就顺势揉捏男孩的乳首，将那揉成了可怜的浅红色。突然康纳停下了手，他又拿起了还剩余薄薄一层酒水的玻璃杯，往自己裸露的胸上倾倒，他的指尖缓缓揉搓着，让混杂着酒精气味的湿意铺满胸口。  
　　康纳抬起头来，冲着创造者舔了舔唇角，带着些许难以明说的挑衅意味。他又开始去解短裤的滑扣，让裤腰落到了大腿根，因为姿势的不方便，只能暂时压在屁股底下。男孩的贴身内裤是浅色的，能明显瞧出那一片不容忽视的被浸湿的深色位置。  
　　“该死的，你究竟还要将我动摇到何种地步？”卡姆斯基一把揽过康纳的后腰，托住了那个又湿又软的小屁股，他将额头靠在康纳的锁骨处，伸出舌头舔动男孩的乳头——带着他最喜欢的威士忌的味道。男人用嘴唇含住左乳的乳头，用力嘬了两下，就听见了男孩哼哼唧唧的嗓音，他给康纳设定的声音竟然是如此色情吗？  
　　他舔弄着康纳的胸乳，另只手则揉弄康纳的屁股，把那软软的臀肉捏在手中，他对于染上指根的湿意十分满足，便隔着内裤去扣弄男孩股间的小洞。卡姆斯基咬了咬口中的乳头，引得康纳又是一阵颤抖的娇吟。  
　　“我的宝贝学坏了，现在都知道如何勾引Daddy了。”卡姆斯基将少许布料用指尖顶入康纳的幼穴中磨蹭，男孩的腿发软，将身体的重心都压到了他身上。创造者乐于抱住自己的造物，继续隔着内裤抚摸康纳的幼雀及不断流出分泌液的小穴。男孩的内裤湿得好像能挤出水。  
　　“说说吧，Daddy该如何惩罚你？是让Daddy揍你的小屁股，还是撅起屁股挨操？”  
　　“都要……”康纳开始沉迷进机体不断传来的刺激中，他靠在创造者的颈窝，张开嘴像幼猫一样轻轻啃咬着男人的肩膀，信息处理器本就不比警用机型迅速，他显得迷迷糊糊的搂着人类男性。  
　　“贪心的小家伙。”卡姆斯基笑骂了一句，手顺着腿根上探，毫无阻隔的贴上康纳湿湿的屁股，手背在内裤下撑起不大的空隙。又软又有弹性的手感实在是令人着迷，他低头嗅了嗅康纳的发间——闻起来就像个天使。  
　　看吧，遇上康纳，他的原则和坚持就会如此轻易的败下阵来。他的礼物现在也变为了哽咽着享受的那一方，轮到他被性器膨胀的积郁感憋得难受。他的手上现在全流满了男孩股间的分泌液，卡姆斯基将内裤的边缘勒进康纳的股沟，看那露出的小屁股上留下的内裤的勒痕，可以说是既性感又透着稚嫩的青涩。  
　　原本的三角裤变为了丁字裤，男人的巴掌扇在康纳的臀上，卡姆斯基听见耳边一声叫唤，甜腻的童音，他的男孩比那难伺候的YK500型号的小女孩好多了，真不知道模控生命为什么要将那个型号批量生产。  
　　康纳在第一次测试疼痛模块之后就逐渐习惯了创造者的巴掌，甚至为这样的刺激而着迷，尤其是在他的创造者操他之前的掌掴，总让康纳在这之后就能简单的达到高潮，让那些时常补充的分泌液顺着腿根留得到处都是。看看你，康纳，简直像个尿床的孩子。  
　　男孩幼小的性器是还未安全发育成熟的模样，抵在绷紧的布料上，形成小块的凸起。男人的巴掌落了下来，很快，康纳的屁股上就清晰地印上了鲜红的掌印，他为每次遭到击打而小声呜咽呻吟，却又在下一巴掌来临的间隔中迫不及待地撅着屁股等待。  
　　孩童的机型让康纳的控制力大幅度下降，他甚至遗忘了过去对于这种刺激的逃避与坚持，开始沉浸在其中享受。但万幸的是，康纳还没有忘记自己作为卡姆斯基的礼物的任务。他低着脑袋，用手解开男人的皮带，紧接着是西裤的纽扣及拉链，男人的性器已经涨得很大了，盘曲着青紫微突的血管。  
　　软嫩的手掌包裹住了男人的性器，康纳学着程序中了解的手法抚摸过性器的柱头，拇指顶着男性的铃口打转，虎口环绕着柱身上下撸动。男孩空出一只手去急切地扯掉自己的内裤——已经彻底湿完了。但那个要容纳男人阴茎的地方还太过于狭小，连容纳卡姆斯基扩张的手指都有些吃力。  
　　卡姆斯基深吸了一口气，他忍住想要射出的冲动，让他的男孩来伺候他。他制止了康纳想要帮他口活的举动，卡姆斯基想要亲吻那甜蜜的唇瓣，而不是让那张能发出好听呻吟的嘴含住他的老二。康纳没有坚持，他靠着创造者手臂的力量才能跪稳身体。  
　　男孩扳开了他的臀瓣，康纳记得应该怎么做，大量的性爱教程也给出了详细的过程和解释。可很显然的，康纳忽略了他这副缩小身躯已经不是过去的成年体，男人的性器刚没入顶端，他就因传来的『疼痛』冲击停止了继续的动作。  
　　那是机体像是要被从中撕裂开来的『疼痛』，他开始掉下泪珠，朝着创造者发出一连串断断续续的轻呼。康纳咬住下唇，对于接收器太大的冲击让他腿根发颤，膝盖好像失去了力量难以撑住身躯，男人的阴茎又往他紧得过分的穴内挤入了一些，撑开粉红的穴口。  
　　“妈的，康纳，放松！”被夹得够呛的卡姆斯基忍耐着一口气挺入的冲动，他知道康纳这个部分所能容纳的范围，那个欠干的小穴应该是完全与他贴合的才对。男人吻去男孩掉下的泪珠，除了蓝血以外，仿生人的分泌液都是通过可食用标准的。  
　　两难的境界。他的男孩哭着停不下来，湿热的后穴紧紧包裹着他的前端，不断地缩紧，像是在邀请他的继续进入。卡姆斯基索性将男孩翻了个身，让康纳的背脊靠着他的胸膛，他的手抬住康纳的两条腿，向两边打开，使得康纳的股间完全露出，内裤和短裤挂在了男孩左腿的膝弯上，又顺着落到了脚踝处。  
　　现在就连康纳的小腿袜都是一种过于直白的性感了，像是一个被圈养的娈童，每时每刻期待着主人的宠幸。卡姆斯基再一次挤开了狭小的湿穴，康纳抗拒地啜泣却没有反抗。卡姆斯基舔了舔男孩的耳根，在康纳的耳边低语：“你是Daddy的礼物对不对？Daddy现在要干你了，做好准备。”  
　　卡姆斯基感受到那窄小的洞口骤然缩紧，他的男孩已被过于强大的刺激冲击到说不出话，开口就是支离破碎的音节。男人一点点将自己的阴茎拓开湿淋淋的小洞，他没给康纳增添射精的功能，毕竟这是个干净漂亮的小男孩，康纳只能靠被操屁股来得到绵延的高潮快感。  
　　男孩已经彻底瘫软在自己的创造者怀中，努力运转着信息处理器适应体内的巨物，他感受到一股被充满的满足感。康纳根本意识不到他的小洞有多么饥渴，对于创造者的渴望已经超过了机体对于『疼痛』的回避，他开始自己小弧度地扭着屁股，希望阴茎能进入得更深。  
　　康纳觉得体内正被一点点开辟，创造者的阴茎在他的接收器过分敏感的内壁摩擦，康纳不喜欢这个姿势，他想看到他的创造者，想看到那对暗蓝色眼睛中只有他的影子，他想亲吻他的创造者，而现在他只能被男人掰开腿挨操。男孩的眼睛失去了神采，他用身后的那个小洞紧紧含住卡姆斯基的阴茎，既想要被粗暴的操弄，又已经被折磨到失去自我行动的能力。  
　　他们的交合处不断流下仿生人的分泌液，穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平，亲自操自己创造出来的男孩是一种怎样的感觉？卡姆斯基不再等待，他一下狠狠地顶进康纳的屁股里，坐姿进去得很深，他的男孩发出难耐的颤音，卡姆斯基没有再心软。  
　　阴茎开始快速又有力的在窄小的洞中进进出出，他顶得男孩止不住地呻吟，比伊甸园那些仿生人设定好的程序声音好听不知道几百倍。不管是怎样的康纳，卡姆斯基都喜欢把他的男孩操到浪叫，操到口水和泪水都流出来，操到康纳只能求饶似的呼唤他。任何人都没有资格插足他们，卡姆斯基眯起了眼睛，康纳是他创造出来的，所以那些背德或是罪恶感都毫无关联。  
　　他就是康纳的上帝，是康纳的一切准则，是康纳的真理。  
　　所以，他享受自己的礼物，亲吻他的男孩，狠操他的男孩，又有什么错呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　完。


End file.
